codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
His Name is Zero (episode)
His Name is Zero is the fourth episode of Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Summary The purebloods within the Britannian Army frame Suzaku for Clovis' death, planning to use him as an excuse to rid the army of Honorary Britannians. Lelouch concocts a plan to save his childhood friend, helped by Kallen and Kaname Ohgi, leader of Kallen's resistance group. Announcing himself publicly as Zero, Lelouch declares it was he who killed Clovis, and uses his power on Jeremiah Gottwald to force him to assist in Suzaku's rescue. In private, Lelouch offers Suzaku the opportunity to turn against Britannia for falsely accusing him, but he refuses, announcing that he wishes to change the empire from within. Plot It begins with Suzaku being interrogated by Jeremiah over the death of Clovis. The gun used by Lelouch to kill Clovis has been recovered and Suzaku’s fingerprints are supposedly all over it. Suzaku denies having ever seen the gun but nobody believes him. Nunnally is then seen being helped into bed by Lelouch. Nunnally is concerned about Suzaku and Lelouch reassures her that everything is fine and that the military has simply made a mistake in arresting him. Tamaki is then shown getting upset at Ohgi for not having issued a statement about their involvement in the battle of Shinjuku Ghetto. He claims that they could have taken credit for the murder of Clovis. After Tamaki storms out, Ohgi privately expresses his own self doubts about his leadership abilities. Lelouch is then seen with an unnamed male artificer, that he has used his Geass on in order to create the zero costume. On the next school day, the entire student body of Ashford Academy is assembled for the funeral and tribute to Prince Clovis. Meanwhile, Lloyd Asplund and Cecile talk amongst themselves and explain that not only is there nothing they can do to help Suzaku, but that it will be difficult if not impossible to replace him as pilot of the Lancelot because Jeremiah has used the arrest of Suzaku to ensure that only pureblood Britannians are capable of being in the army so as to curtail anymore traitorous behavior. After the ceremony, Rivalz tries to get Lelouch to go and rematch some of his former chess opponets while Shirley opposes this idea and tells him not to gamble anymore. As a surprise to everyone, Lelouch agrees with Shirley and hints that he has found a much better opponent. Later that day, Kallen, Ohgi, Toru, and Kent all go to Tokyo Tower just as Zero requested on the phone call with Kallen. The guys speculate that it was Suzaku that called Kallen and told her to come here. Just as they decide to leave a voice comes on over the intercom and asks Kallen to come to the front counter as her cellphone has been turned into the lost-and-found. On the observatory she gets a call from Zero who tells her to take the outbound train on loop line five. It then shifts and shows Jeremiah speaking with Diethard Ried about the funeral. Diethard says that the funeral was prepared well in advance and that now Jeremiahs funeral is being prepared as well due to his rise in status. Jeremiah requests that Diethard also prepare for the transfer of Suzaku to his court-martial. They decide to line the streets with lots of loyal Britannian civilians. Villetta Nu warns that lots of Elevens see Suzaku as a hero and may try to rescue him. Jeremiah states that he will personally be there to execute anyone that even makes such an attempt. Kallen and the others that accompanied her to Tokyo Tower are now on the train when she gets another call from Zero who instructs her to look out both sides of the train. On one side is the pristine Britannian city and on the other side is the ruined city that most Elevens call home. They then make their way to the front of the train where the come in contact with Zero. He explains that the reason he had them look at both sides was to illustrate the fact that they should not be fighting a battle against people or buildings but against Britannia itself. He goes on further to state that the terrorism they have been using in the past is nothing but a nuisance to Britannia, it will not make things better, and should never be waged on the innocent. They demand that Zero show his face but he rebuttals by telling them that if he can do the impossible then that should be enough to earn their trust. At the same time, Tohdoh is with the JLF as they discuss whether they should save Suzaku or not. Tohdo says they shouldn’t even try to get involved as it would require much more than a miracle to succeed. Lloyd is then shown outside Suzaku’s prison cell telling him that the people Suzaku was worried about were not on the casualty reports. Furthermore, Lloyd says that Suzaku’s predicament is pretty much helpless as no one really wants him to be exonerated. That night, the streets are lined with Britannians, just as planned, while many more people from all over watch on the television. The procession, with Suzaku held captive, proceeds down the road as Diethard laments his own contribution in the matter. After a few moments the entire convoy is halted when a car that looks like the vehicle that Prince Clovis used to ride around in approaches them. Kallen is the driver and she barely holds her nerves together as they approach the convoy and face the Knightmares head on. It is shown in a flash back that Kallen and Ohgi are the only ones of the resistance group that had enough faith in Zero to help him rescue Suzaku. Despite their insistence that it is a futile mission, Zero calmly assures them that he has more than enough help to save Suzaku. Back in the present, the top section of the car burns away to reveal Zero standing atop it. He announces his identity as more Knightmares drop from above and surround the car. Unperturbed, Zero snaps his fingers and reveals the container that used to hold C.C. As everyone believes it to contain poison gas, Zero uses it as leverage to hold all the Britannians on the road as hostage. No reporter is willing to get close enough to Zero in order to get a good shot of him so Diethard grabs a camera and runs out to the road in order to do it himself. Back on the road, Zero proposes to exchange the gas for Suzaku but Jeremiah bluntly refuses. Zero then proclaims to the astonishment of all spectators that he was the one to kill Clovis. As the Knightmares raise their weapons and prepare to shoot, Zero moves a little closer to Jeremiah and threatens to release information about something called “Orange”. No one knows what that is but they will assume that it is some kind of scandal. Now that Zero is closer, a slot opens on his mask to reveal Lelouch’s eye, which in turn allows him the ability to us his Geass and command Jeremiah to do everything he can to release Suzaku and help them escape. Jeremiah complies and releases Suzaku. The guards weakly try to stop them from escaping as Zero releases the colored gas inside of the container as a diversion. Zero and the others run to the side of the road and jump off, where Ohgi is waiting for them. Fortunately, Jeremiah held all the guards back and ensured their safety. Later, at the resistance headquarters, Kallen and the rest of the resistance talk about the miracle they had just witnessed on screen while Zero and Suzaku share a private conversation. In their conversation Zero requests that Suzaku join him in order to topple Britannia. Suzaku denies him and says that he wants to change things from within the system. It is also discovered that the gas from earlier was not poisonous. Suzaku then leaves to attend his own court-martial as he believes that he must obey every rule even if it means his death. Finally, that night, Nunnally is listening to the report on the incident from earlier when someone walks in through the door. Nunnally thinks it is Sayoko but as the shadows fade it turns out to be C.C., back from the dead. Characters in Order of Appearance Knightmare Frames in Order of Appearance Battles * Orange Incident (Concluded) Powers or Abilities used *Lelouch's Geass Conversation Lelouch, a youth of Britannia, had been granted special abilities by a mysterious girl. Geass, the power to command others to do absolutely anything. And Lelouch is determined to use that power to bring the Britannian Empire to ‍its ‍knees. To avenge his mother, and create a world where his younger sister Nunnally can find happiness. All the while knowing at the end of his quest, the Britannian Emperor, his father, awaits. Or at least, that was the hope Lelouch carried in his heart back then... ____________________________________________________________________________________ Jeremiah: Do you know anything about this weapon? Suzaku Kururugi, it was the one used to rob Prince Clovis of his life. The barrel striations leave no doubt, and we've done a little homework on you as well. You're the eldest child of Japan's last acting prime minister, are you not? Your motive here is clear. Suzaku: You're making a mistake. I have never even laid eyes on that gun. Jeremiah: We've found your fingerprints all over this weapon. You're also suspected of murdering members of the Royal Guard. Come clean now, and you'll be judged as though you were born a Britannian, not some worthless Eleven. Suzaku: You're wrong! I've done nothing! ____________________________________________________________________________________ Nunnally: That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news, wasn't it? Lelouch: Yep, it looks like he's still alive. Nunnally: Yeah, it's been ages. We haven't seen him since the war ended. Even we... Nunnally: And Lelouch? Lelouch: What is it? Nunnally: It wasn't true what the news said, was it? Lelouch: Of course not. Suzaku would never do anything like that. They've just made a mistake. Nunnally: Yeah... must be. Lelouch: Right. Well... Good night, Nunnally. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Tamaki: That's why we should've issued freaking statement sooner.we could've taken credit for it. Ohgi: Naoto. I'm not cut out for this, I'm no leader. Old Man: Yes, everything is just as you requested. We have the best in the business working on it. Once the slide system is in order, it's all yours. Once I've erased all of the evidence I should forget this ever happened, right? Principal: Truly this is bitterly painful incident for all, the viceroy of area 11, our beloved prince Clovis has been lost to us forever. However, we can and will bear the weight of this tragedy, and from this darkest of hours draw strength. Lloyd: We've lost the most crucial part of the equation. Cecile: Can we do it without him? Lloyd: Don't I wish. The other units never let go of a good pilot. And even if we got one, they never match his readings. His operational efficiency clocked at 94 percent. Then you wanna replace him? Cecile: '''You should tell them that, perhaps they'll let Suzaku go. '''Lloyd: He's an honorary Britanian, they'd never listen. Ever since general Bartley's disgraced, the purebloods have the military and I am gripped. Shirley: The pureblood's what? Lelouch: Well, from what I understand, they're saying that only pureblood Britanians should be allowed to serve in the military. Lloyd: Their view is one of their own can never be a criminal. But if the criminal is an Eleven, it pays the way for Margrave Jeremiah to shut down the practice of granting natives honorary status. Cecile: And what about Suzaku? Lloyd: He is fake so but decided. Cecile: Hmm. Rivalz: Hey Lelouch! You got anything going on later? After all classes have been cancelled for the day, hawks have been asking for a rematch. Shirley: You are not gambling you guys! Rivalz: Come on. Don't be such a stick in the mud. Lelouch: She's right though. Maybe it's time to quit. Rivalz: Huh? Lelouch: I found a better opponent actually. Shirley: You did? I don't get it. Rivalz: You'll cut me in on the action too, right? Lelouch: A-Hahaha. Better not. It's not really up your alley. Guide: Britania's resounding victory over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place in today's world order. Since then the empire and area 11 had walked hand in hand down the road to revival. Kallen: 16 hundred hours at Tokyo tower. Why here of all places? Sugiyama?: It was Kururugi who contacted us wasn't it? Ohgi: Hard to say. Yoshida?: Yeah, but he might have been arrested after his communication with Kallen. Sugiyama?: Then we are in danger here. We should go. Announcement: Attention please. Paging Miss Kallen Stadtfeld, Ashford Academy. One of your personal effects has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck. I repeat. Woman at the counter: '''Hi. I'm assuming that this phone is yours, ma'am. Uhm, something wrong? It is yours isn't it? '''Kallen: Ah, yeah thank you so much. Ohgi: Oh yeah, there's no debating. Life is better here thanks to Prince Clovis. I mean it's all due to Britania that we can rebuild as quickly as we did. I'm happy about that... Kallen: Zero? Uhm... Hello? Lelouch: I want you to board the outbound train on loop line five. And bring your friends. Kallen: What? ____________________________________________________________________________________ Jeremiah: You handled His Highness's memorial program very well, a little too weepy from my taste but... Diethard: Yes, well the masses tend to like tear-jerker, your excellency. Jeremiah: Spoken like a true TV-man. Still I have to acknowledge the finesse you've shown. You did well in the short time you had. One would almost think you were expecting His Highness to meet his untimely end. Diethard: It's quite common from memorial program to be set in advance for important people. Jeremiah: Does that including me as well? Diethard: Recent event may have bumped you up the list a bit your excellency. Jeremiah: I wasn't deemed important enough till now is that it? How forthright of you! Diethard: I'm afraid so sir. Jeremiah: Ever thought of enlisting? The army could use more men like you. Diethard: I don't think it would be a very good fit. Not really my cup of tea. Jeremiah: You prefer the civil sector I take it. No matter, I have another favor to ask of you. Tomorrow night Suzaku Kururugi will be transferred to his court-martial. Diethard: We should line the road with good patriotic Britannians. Jeremiah: Excellent. You catch on quickly don't you? Be sure the rabble can see his face. Viletta: Lord Jeremiah, there are those among the Elevens who see private Kururugi as a hero. Some might very well make an attempt to free him. Jeremiah: I'll be there personally aboard my Sutherland. If anyone even thinks of causing trouble, they will be executed on the spot. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Announcer: Attention all passengers if you become aware of any suspicious items on board, please alert metro personnel by using the nearest inter-telephone. Kallen: What now?. Lelouch: Face forward and look to your right. What do you see?Kallen: The Britannian city. It was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice. Lelouch: And on the left? Kallen: I see our city. Remnants of the desiccated city after the Britannian sucked it dry. Lelouch: Good answer. Now make your way to the front of the train. Announcer: The next stop is Okubo. Okubo is next. Those wishing to transfer to the Chuo-Soubu line should exit at the next stop. Okubo will be next. Once again. Those wishing to transfer to the Chuo-Soubu line should exit at the next stop. Kallen: Was it you? On the phone? Yoshida?: Wow... Do you think it's a trap? Kallen: Well, was that you in Shinjuku? Was that cease fire your doing? Yoshida?: Hey, we're talking to you. Lelouch: What do you think of my tour at the settlement? Ohgi: Your tour? Yoshida?: Come-on, there is no way it was this joker. Lelouch: I wanted you to fully grasp the two, the settlement and the ghetto. Ohgi: Yeah, we know. There is a difference between us and them. A very harsh one. And that's why we resist them. Lelouch: You are wrong. Britannia will not fall to terrorism. Ohgi: Fall? Lelouch: It's a little bit better than childish nuisance. Yoshida?: What was that? You call us a bunch of kids? Lelouch: You should know your enemy. It is not people, but Britannia itself. It is a war you must wage, but not on the innocent. Take up your sword! Fight for justice! Kallen: Oh please. That's all easy enough to say, isn't it? Hiding behind that mask... why should we even trust you? Yoshida?: She's right! Lose the mask! Ohgi: Right. Are you going to show us your face or not? Lelouch: Very well, I'll show you. But rather than my face, bear witness to my power. If I deliver to you the impossible, then I might have earned your trust. ______________________________________________________________________________________ : He killed the prince of Britannia. Suzaku Kururugi should be treated as a hero. : Yeah, but he's an honorary Britannian. : Prime minister Kururugi was his father. : So what? The bastard gave up Japan, and people don't know that about him. : The whole Shinjuku business was the work of Kouzuki's group wasn't it? : Yes, sir. They're being led by a man named Ohgi at present. : Has Kururugi's family said anything? : No, sir. They broke contact with him once he joined the military. : Tohdoh, what are your thoughts? Tohdoh: We should not become involved in this public execution. : That's cowardly! You are Tohdoh, the miracle worker right? Tohdoh: There is difference between miracles and foolhardiness. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Lloyd: Congratulations! Those two you asked me about weren't on the list of casualties. Suzaku: That's good to hear.. Lloyd: Not much luck on your end though, you may be getting a trial, but no one is pulling for you certainly. Suzaku: But the courts are where the truth comes to light. Lloyd: I expect there'll be more smoke and mirrors than anything. The truth is scarce of late. Suzaku: If that's how the world works, then so be it. I've no regret. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Announcer: Any moment. Any moment now. It's a sight to see. The throngs' lining the route. All of them waiting on bated breath. Waiting for the accused murderer of Prince Clovis to pass by. An honorary Britanian and a former Eleven Suzaku Kururugi. Diethard: Camera 5 is a little slow. Talk to me, Charles, your team been deployed yet? What? The studio? Let them wait. Nothing has been pushed back. Everything is going according to plan. Here we go. Announcer: I, I can see them! They have the suspect! Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way!Diethard: Like clockwork. Huh, what a circus this is. And I'm as corrupt as any of them.---- Cecile: This is insane. We know that Suzaku is innocent. Lloyd: The court deemed our testimony inadmissible. There is nothing we can do. Cecile: Yes, but... Lloyd: Is that altruism or humanitarianism? Cecile: This isn't a time for a game of semantics! Lloyd: Not much else to do? We both know where this case is headed, don't we? We couldn't reach him at the summit. All we can do is cut our losses, really. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Announcer: Voices of scorn growing ever louder. Voices bearing testament to a people's love of their prince. Raining their judgement down on a terrorist. Nunnally: Suzaku! Announcer: Margrave Jeremiah, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over the trial as acting consul. Tamaki: No way the three of them can pull this off on their own. Ohgi: He told us. He said he'd make the impossible possible. He gave us his word to save Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch: Right. No need to turn back. The die is cast.---- Officer: Acting consul Jeremiah. Jeremiah: What is it? Officer: Vehicle approaching the main highway from third. We just let it through as you instructed but... Jeremiah: Do you believe the target could be a terrorist's vehicle? Officer: Well Sir, it's Prince Clovis' car. Jeremiah: The prince's car? Well looks like we've got a comedian. Don't worry about it. Just let them through to us. All forces hold here! Suzaku: Ah?Sugiyama?: Hey, they stopped. They really did!Tamaki: Huh! It's just a coincidence. Yoshida?: Yeah, but he said Jeremiah would try to hog all the limelight, make some sort of stand about it. Tamaki: COINCIDENCE! Announcer: This is not a scheduled stop. Could there have been some sort of accident? This is site 5. There is a vehicle approaching them. Jeremiah: Huh. Announcer: It's, it's Prince Clovis' personal transport! And it's heading straight for the cavalcade! Ohgi: What a... He's coming straight at them. What is he planning? Kallen: Hope they can't tell it's fake. Lelouch: I see. Just you two then. Ohgi: I'm sorry. We just need a little more time. If more people understood what we... Lelouch: No, the two of you will do just fine. Kallen: Huh? Come on! That's ridiculous! There will be too many of them! Lelouch: With your help, clearing the task at hand will be child's play. I'll need this by tomorrow. All that matters is the exterior. Jeremiah: You dare desecrate His Highness's transport? Come out of there. Huh? Lelouch: I am Zero. Villetta: Zero? Announcer: Who is this person? This man calling himself Zero, standing before a full military convoy. Rivalz: What is all this? Tamaki: What the hell does he think he is doing? Announcer: Who is this man calling himself Zero? Diethard: Zero? What do you mean, like 'nothing'? Announcer: Are we gazing on a terrorist? Certainly not the wisest if such is the case. Suzaku: Is he an Eleven? Lelouch: Now to return the favor, Suzaku. Jeremiah: I've seen enough, Zero. This little show of yours is over. First things first. Why don't you lose that mask? What in the...!? Villetta: Jeremiah, be careful, he's got the... Lelouch: Yes, Jeremiah. You never saw inside this thing. So you assume it holds poison gas. Suzaku: Wait. You don't understand... Announcer: Can all of you watching at home see this? It's some sort of device, although its purpose is unclear. Stay with us and we'll see if this so-called terrorist has anything to say. Jeremiah: You bastard! He's taken every Britannian here hostage, and he's done it without them even knowing it. Lelouch: You intend to shoot? I think you know full well what will happen if you do. Diethard: Unit 6 bring up the sound and get that camera right in his face! Staff: Sir, it's too "hairy" out here. Diethard: Damn, amateurs! Jeremiah: Fine, what are your demands? Lelouch: An exchange. This, for Kururugi. Jeremiah: Like hell. He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince. I can't hand him over. Lelouch: No. You're mistaken, Jeremiah. He's no murderer. The man who killed Clovis was myself. Cecile: Unbelievable! Lloyd: The real culprit, hey. Announcer: What? What does this mean? This masked man called Zero - no, we can’t be sure who he is - but in any case, he claims to be the real assassin? So where does this leave the current suspect, Private Kururugi? Ohgi: Ah! Crap! There is no way out of this. Kallen: We are so screwed. Lelouch: For a single Eleven, you'll save scores of precious Britannians. I find that to be a bargain. Diethard: This is all one big performance to him. Jeremiah: He is mad, I tell you. Disguising this truck as His Highness’! He’ll pay the price for mocking the crown! Lelouch: Careful. You don't wish the public to learn of Orange, do you? Soldier 1: Orange? What's he talking about? Soldier 2: I don't know. Zero: If I die, it'll all go public. If you don't want that to happen... Jeremiah: What are you talking about? What is this? Zero: You'll do everything in your power to let us go, your prisoner as well. Jeremiah: Right, understood. You there, release the prisoner. Kallen: Eh!? Villetta: What on earth are you doing, My Lord? Jeremiah: Get that man over here. Villetta: Hah? Soldier: Should we? But ... Jeremiah: Hand him over. Nobody gets in his way. Kewell: No. What are you thinking? You can't do this! Jeremiah: Lord Kewell, this is an order. Announcer: It's hard to tell what's happening from here, but it seems that Kururugi's release has been brokered! Suzaku: So, who the hell are you? Zero:: As I thought, they didn't allow you to speak. Villetta: If they get away, we'll lose everything. Kallen: It's time to go, Zero. Zero: Well then, tell next time. Villetta: You cowardly Eleven. Lord Jeremiah, what are you ...? Jeremiah: You heard me! Stand down now! Kewell:'''They are not alone at all. They jumped right off.Ohgi: It works! Now we can...Kewell: You imbecile!? There’s nowhere for you to run! '''Jeremiah:Lord Kewell! Kewell:Huh!? Jeremiah:Are you going to follow orders or not? And believe me, there will be repercussions. All units, do I make myself clear? Do everything in your power to help them get away. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Terrorist: Man,I didn't really think he could do it. Terrorist: Yeah, who is this guy? Tamaki: That's crap! How many times can a bluff like that work, anyway? Ohgi: You gotta give the guy some credit though. Tamaki: Huh? Ohgi: Gotta admit it nobody else could’ve pulled that off. Not the Japanese Liberation Front, certainly not me. We’ve always thought that a full-on war with Britannian wasn’t a possibility at all. But maybe with him, it is. Zero: It looks like they treated you rather roughly. Now you know what they're really like, Private Kururugi. Britannia is rotten. If you wish to bring change to this world, then join me. Suzaku: So, is it true? Are you really the one who killed Prince Clovis? Zero:This is war. Why wouldn't I kill an enemy commander? Suzaku: And the gas? Those were civilians out there. Zero:: A bluff to help things along. The result, not a single death. Suzaku: The result? That's all that matters to you, I suppose. Huh... Zero: Come join me. The Britannia you serve is a worthless dominion. Suzaku: Maybe that's true, but... but this nation, it can be changed for the better, and from within. Zero: Changed? Suzaku: And any ends gained through contemptible means aren't worth anything. Zero:: Wait. Where are you going? Suzaku: My court-martial begins in an hour. Zero: Damn, are you mad? The only reason they're giving you a trial is to find you guilty. The judge, the prosecution, and defense. Suzaku: Rules are rules. And if I don't go, they'll start cracking down on Elevens and honorary Britannians. Zero: But you'll die. Suzaku: I don't mind. Zero: Don't be an idiot. Suzaku: An old friend of mine always used to tell me that. He'd say I was a fool. It's my weakness, I guess. I'd try to bring you in, but you'd just end up killing me. And If I'm going to die, it'll be in the service of the people. Even so, I thank you... for saving me. Zero: You fool. Announcer: Yes, apparently. Private Kururugi has made contact with the authorities. It would seem the Zero has released him. However now that the original charges against him have been thrown into question, it's very possible Kururugi would be found innocent and acquitted. Nunnally: Thank goodness. Announcer: For legal perspective on all of this, we now turn to our legal analyst ... Nunnally: Miss Sayoko? Preview "So naive. I was sure Suzaku would understand. 'Change the system from within?' Ridiculous! The system will just swallow him up; it'll eat him alive! I can't beg for their charity to live my life. I just can't! I won't live by their rules anymore." Category:Episodes